1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vapor degreasers and more specifically it relates to a safety top modular door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vapor degreasers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be solvent fluid filled tanks for insertion of various items to be cleaned, whereby solvent vapor emissions, such as trichloroethan 1.1.1. or Freon, can exit therefrom and enter the atmosphere in the work environment to endanger people.
Large conventionally hinged doors that are awkward and difficult to use are utilized. These doors are sometimes powered or counter-balanced. Due to their size, weight, unwieldy nature and ineffectiveness at vapor containment it is not uncommon for operators to leave the doors open for long periods of time, thus exposing the work zone and environment to excessive fume generation and solvent consumption. In other cases, there are manually operated sliding covers that are not effectively utilized for the same reasons. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.